30 Days Of Denial
by Lucky Luciano
Summary: When Draco maliciously drinks what he thinks is Pumpkin Juice, he's bound by a love potion to Ginny for thirty days while she works on the antidote. What happens when a deal needs to be made for both of their sakes?


"Ginny, this isn't a good idea," Hannah twiddled her thumbs, "Harry's bound to figure out what's going on." She looked around again, on edge, hoping they wouldn't get caught. "He's not as daft as-"

"Calm down, Hannah, he wouldn't suspect me of a thing. If anything, he'd think it was Romilda Vane," Ginny added bitterly, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's not like I'm messing with nature or anything - he does like me, Hannah, he just refuses to do anything about it." At least that was what she had told herself for the past two years.

Adding a few drops of beetle saliva to the mix, she stirred three times clockwise. "It's almost done anyway," she shrugged, "there's no point in wasting a perfectly good love potion."

Hannah bit her lip to keep from saying something she would otherwise regret, deciding that Ginny was probably right. On the bright side, it soothed her own conscience, which was all that mattered. "Well hurry up, I think I hear footsteps."

That was Ginny's cue to start pouring the potion into the first bottle, filling it and starting on the second. "You're just paranoid, Hanny," Ginny tried to laugh it off, "no one should walk past these corri-" but she stopped, hearing the sound of footsteps echoing through the halls. "Shit," she cursed, capping the first bottle and whipping out her wand.

"Told you," Hannah glared, pulling out her wand as well. The mess was cleaned up in seconds, materials shrunken and placed in cloak pockets. "What about that bottle?" She pointed at the second, uncapped one.

"Oh, that's mine," she waved, "the two who drink the potion are the ones who are immediately attracted to one another. Some debate over matchmakers accidentally causing their clients to fall in love with them got several rules changed." Ginny picked up the bottle, looking at it carefully and swishing it around. "Here's goes nothing," she mumbled and took a rather large swig, holding back a coughing fit as she choked it down. "Too big," she gasped for air, hardly noticing that Hannah had disappeared.

Instantly she felt tingly inside, but empty, as though she was only half there. "Wow," she shivered, "is it cold in here to you Ha-" she stopped, suddenly Hannah had grown a few inches and had blonder hair than usual. "Bugger," Ginny swore, barely audible.

"Ginevra Weasley," a smirk appeared on Draco's face, "what are you doing in the Potions room without proper professor accompaniment?"

For some reason, her jaw refused to work, words no longer came out of her open mouth, and her heart was pounding so loud she swore he could hear it. "In awe of my physique, Weaselette? That won't get you out of a detention," he threatened nonchalantly. Cocking his head, he noticed the glint of a potion bottle in the light. "What is that?" He demanded, stepped forward and snatching it out of her hands. "Pumpkin Juice?"

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek, praying to Merlin that he would just let it go. "Yes, Malfoy, now can I have it back?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Still have that rebellion in you, Weaselette. Tut, tut, that's five points from Gryffindor." His Head Boy status frustrated Ginny, since he was just being a jerk now. "And I don't think I will, in fact, I think I'm going to drink it myself." His smirk grew.

"What?! No! Malfoy, Draco," she begged, "that's not Pumpkin Juice, it's-" but it was too late, he'd already uncapped it and was swallowing it down. However, seconds later, his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"What the hell is this, Weasley? It sure as hell isn't Pumpkin Juice! Are you trying to poison me?"

Ginny turned away from him, covering her face and trying not to curse at him for being stupid. "Malfoy, that was a love potion, you idiot!" If she'd have been facing him, she'd have seen his jaw drop. "You just drank a batch meant for Harry, you imbecile, with me having drunk the other half."

It took Draco a minute to realize what she was saying and he instantly grabbed her arm and twisted her back around. "How long does this love potion last?" His glare could bore holes through her face, "What the fuck did you do, Weaselette?"

She glanced at her arm, bruising beneath his grip. "It lasts for exactly 100 days or until true love kicks in." Ginny felt his grip tighten even more, pulling her forward.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. The. Side. Effects?" With every word he seemed to intensify not only the anger in his voice, but the pressure in which he was applying on her wrist.

"Just," she paused, "normal love potion side effects. Intense feelings of infatuation and lust, the desire to be around the maker - or other drinker in this case. You won't be able to avoid me, you'll be able to tell where I am and what I'm feeling and whether or not I'm in trouble." Ginny would feel the same effects, she was mentally cringing to make up for her emotionless explanation. "You'll feel the general side effects of what you would if you were in love. Have you ever been in love?"

Staring at her for a moment, his gaze hardened. "No," Draco dismissed the question briskly. A silence settled in the room, Draco released his grip on her wrist. "You know what, Weaselette, I'm going to get you for this. I might have to wait a hundred days and I might have lovey-dovey feelings for you, but when this is all over, I'm going to get you."

"There is an antidote, Malfoy, but it requires a month of prep work and three days gestation. If you can live with the effects, then in thirty three days we'll be free. You can go back to your two-knut whores and I'll go back to-"

"-swooning over Potter's ignorant ass. Fine, whatever. Tell me what you need and I'll get it, otherwise, I don't want to see you for the next thirty days, not unless you're coming to tell me that the fucking potion is finished and we can get this shit over with. Are we clear, Weaselette?"

"Be here tomorrow at the same time and I'll have a list of supplies," she rolled her eyes, "then we'll steer clear of each other. Good luck ignoring the symptoms of 'love', Malfoy. I know what it's like, I can repress it, but your ass is fucked. I won't tell anyone if you won't."

Draco's face when blank, "Fuck you, Weasley. Just get the damn stuff and I'll be here."

They glared at one another, "Fine," Ginny said, "fine," Draco repeated. He watched her hesitate a moment before pushing past him, "That bitch," he growled when the door slammed behind him, "how the hell am I supposed to go through thirty days of feelings for that, that, I don't even know what to call her!" He slammed his fist on the table. "Especially if it's anything like it was with Daph," he mumbled before leaving the room himself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Obviously, things are going to go wrong. :) Review, please!


End file.
